His Wrestlemania Moment
by horanswhore
Summary: Tonight was his moment, his Wrestlemania moment. Would he win the World Heavyweight title?


**Author's Note:** Just a random one shot. Nothing big. Came out of nowhere. Hope you like it anyway.  
><p>

* * *

>It was Dolph Ziggler versus Jack Swagger for the World Heavyweight title. The packed arena of over 70,000 fans cheered as the two Superstars went at it on the grandest stage of them all. Jack had the upper hand at the beginning of the match, then one mistake of taking his eyes off his opponent, and Dolph was in control. Head locks, clotheslines, take down after take down. The two of them were putting on a great match. Then out of nowhere, when Dolph was down and out, his body laying flat on the ground, Jack grabbed his ankle putting him in his finishing submission, The Ankle Lock. It took no more than a minute for Dolph to tap out and for Jack to retain his World Heavyweight Championship that he's been holding for the last six months. As he celebrated in the ring for his victory with his girlfriend, Ashlyn, the worst thing happened.<p><p>

Wade Barrett's entrance music began playing and the current Mr. Money In The Bank marched down the ring. He was cashing in the blue briefcase. "Get out of the ring, Ashlyn," Jack lisped, stepping in front of her protectively. So the young brunette did as she was told and watched as her weary boyfriend defended his title once again.

The ref rang the bell and the bout began. Wade just dove in and went for the attack. Jack was pretty much helpless, letting the Brit beat him to a pulp.

"Come on, Jack!" He heard Ashlyn yell from the outside of the ring. "You got this!"

Jack tried to regain his strength, kicking Wade away from him as much as he could. When the former leader of Nexus and Corre flew across the ring, Jack stood up. He looked at Ashlyn. She had a promising smile on her face, knowing to believe in him. So he fought back, making sure he kept his title.

The bout was grueling and intense. It wasn't like those matches when a Money In The Bank winner would cash in the case and the match would be over in less than five minutes, crowning a new champion. Jack had the spirit of a fighting champion and he wouldn't quit. Everyone could see that he was tired and Wade was getting frustrated. The former bare knuckle fighter thought he wasn't going to win at all. Then one mistake happened and he for sure knew he was in control. Jack was going for a big boot to a man as tall as him, but missed when Wade ducked down and Jack had hit the ref instead. The ref was down and out. The two men stood in the middle of the ring, knowing they could do whatever they wanted for now.

Ashlyn watched as the ref got knocked out. It was now time to help him. She grabbed the World Heavyweight title. "Shut up, Mathews!" She shouted when the Smackdown commentator yelled, "Ashlyn, what are you doing? Where are you going with that title?" The five foot eight, green eyed brunette climbed the ring apron and got into the ring. She saw Wade smirk at her. "Jack!" She yelled. The current champion looked back. It seemed as if she was helping him, but before he knew it, he was knocked out. He had been screwed. Ashlyn had come at full force at him in her four inch heels, knocking him out with the title. The entire arena was in shock. When she saw that the ref was gaining conscious again, she quickly got out the ring with the title clutched to her chest. Wade went for the cover and the ref counted. He lazily asked for the bell and the next thing you heard was Tony Chimel's voice.

"And your new World Heavyweight Champion, Wade Barrett!"

Ashlyn had gotten into the ring, all giddy with smiles and handed the new champion the title. She raised his hand in victory. Every single member of the WWE Universe began booing. It didn't faze the new alliance of Wade and Ashlyn. To gloat even more, as Jack began stirring up, they kissed for everyone to see.

Ashlyn asked for a mic and then handed it to Wade. The new World Heavyweight champion turned his attention to the former champ. "How do you like that, Swagger? Being stabbed in back by your own girlfriend?" He cockily shouted, getting in his face.

"Actually, it's former girlfriend, Wade," Ashlyn quickly spoke into the mic. "I don't associate myself with losers."

"I stand corrected. So how does it feel to be a loser, Jack? Huh?" Wade then booted him in the head, turning back to the Universe. "Get ready to be a part of an even bigger picture. This is the beginning of a new era." The booing got louder as Wade raised the title above his head, proud of his achievement. He had become the new World Heavyweight champion. Not to mention, he had accommodated a new "friend", if you will, in Ashlyn. This was his moment, his Wrestlemania moment.  
><p>

* * *

><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I wish this would actually happen. Like? No? It's okay.


End file.
